Adrien Finally Confesses His Feelings To Chloe
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Or does he...? You may be in for quite a surprise at the end. My first fic in the Miraculous Ladybug fandom. ONESHOT.


**"Adrien Finally Confesses His Feelings To Chloe"**

 **Rated T**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with "Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir" or any of its characters. The series and characters are owned and associated by Zag Heroez and its creator Thomas Astruc. Anyway, this will be my first time writing for the Miraculous Ladybug fandom, so here's a nice little Adrien/Chloe drabble. Or so you think it is? Read below and find out! Trust me, I think you'll like it. ;D**

* * *

The sky around Paris, France was now turning pitch black as it is. The only thing that was giving its city light was it's brilliant lights due to the wonderful landscape surrounding the Eiffel Tower. The lights were more than enough to keep Chloe Bourgeois awake from all of the darkness surrounding her room. After all, what rich spoiled girl would be afraid sleeping in the dark like this. Chloe was, and she wasn't taking any chances. She needs light and light she was gonna get, thanks to the Eiffel Tower.

It helped her get a lot of sleep real easily. Which was good considering that Chloe was quite a heavy sleeper, and for a girl who was only 16 years old, she needed it. Plus, with Eiffel Tower as the biggest nightlight there ever was in Paris, this helped Chloe get a little nightmare-less.

In fact right about now, Chloe was having the sweetest dream she was getting, imagining herself and her crush, Adrien Agreste, on an gondola ride somewhere in the romantic city of Milan, Italy. She could imagine Adrien smoothtalking his sweet calming voice to her while Chloe giggled and blushed right at him in return. And just to add romantic effect, the song "Careless Whisper" by Wham! was playing in the background in her mind. A very fitting song for an atmosphere like this.

"Mmmm, Adrien, you're such a scamp..." Chloe sighed happily in her sleep, while imagining Adrien was biting her earlobe in a kinky way. "Ooooh, that tickles. I never knew you were soooooo kinky..."

She was immediately on cloud nine, and there was no stopping this rocket of hormones she was caught in. That was until...

 _*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!*_

Her bedroom door knocked, waking Chloe right up.

"Uggggh, what the heck is waking me up in the middle of the night?!" groaned the queen bee. "I'm trying to dream of having babies with Adrien here!"

Being irritated by this interruption, Chloe got up from bed and approached the door.

When she opened the door, Chloe gasped at who was standing there...

...

...

...

...

...it was none other than Adrien Agreste himself in the flesh!

"Hey, cutie." Adrien winked.

"A... Adrien...?!" Chloe said, rubbing her eyes.

"Yours truly!" He winked again.

"Do you realize what time it is already?" Chloe asked him. "It's only 1:00 and so far, I now have the possibility of getting bags in my eyes all because I didn't get less sleep!"

"I don't care, I need to tell you something really important." Adrien shook his head while grabbing Chloe by the shoulders.

"Well, whatever it is, can it wait until morning?" She said, yawning in response.

"It can't wait," He shook his head before admitting to her face, "I'm here to tell you that I love you, Chloe Bourgeois!"

Hearing this, Chloe's mood turned from tired to plain-out shock.

"Wha... what did you say?!" She gasped.

"You heard me," Adrien nodded. "I can't stop thinking about you. I can't stop thinking of your smile, your hair, your eyes, your face and your attitude. And every time you get mad, you get twice as beautiful. You're three times more beautiful and gorgeous than Marinette will ever be! Which is why I just had to come here and tell you how I feel about you, Chloe! Let's get married, let's have kids, let's travel the world together! What do you say?"

Chloe was at a loss for words. This possibly couldn't be a dream. If this was a dream, Chloe would close her eyes and wake up to see her still in bed without Adrien popping up from her bedroom door. But the way she felt her hands touch this proved this was all too real.

It was all too real that Chloe squealed happily like a playful puppy and gave Adrien her best answer:

"YES, I'LL MARRY YOU ADRIEN! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

With that said, Adrien pulled out an engagement ring from his pocket and slipped it around Chloe's middle right finger, forcing her to gaze upon its diamond-encrusted beauty.

"Awwww, it's so perfect!" Chloe gasped in awe. "I don't know how this could get better!"

"Hmmm, maybe this...?" Adrien said as she wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist.

Meeting up to embrace him, Adrien placed her lips around hers and engaged in a sweet passionate kiss. Chloe fell prey to the kiss, leaning her head back in attempt to make Adrien's kiss go very deep inside her. The scent of chocolate mint filled all throughout her lips, making the feeling of their kiss last long until Chloe was so weak around the knees, she couldn't walk anymore. But she didn't care one bit.

All she cared about was her and Adrien being together. Oh, if only Marinette was there to see this so that Chloe could rub it in her pretty little mug. The two soon broke the kiss so they could embrace each other.

"I'm glad we're boyfriend and girlfriend." Adrien whispered to her.

"Me too," Chloe nodded with a sigh. "I want this to last forever..."

"Ummmm, C-c-chloe?" A female voice said in scared behavior.

"Hey, Adrien, why in the heck are you sounding like my best friend, Sabrina?" Chloe replied.

"P-p-p-please get off me..."

Seeing that voice bother her one more time, Chloe opened her eyes only to realize...

...

...

...

...she was kissing her best friend, Sabrina!

"AAAAAAAAH!" Both Chloe and Sabrina screamed as they let go of each other.

The girls took in a deep breath, hesistated and scared out of total fear. Chloe wanted to know what was going on and she wanted to know why now.

"What the heck are you doing here?!" The queen bee shouted.

"You kinda sleptwalked, Chloe." Sabrina gulped.

"What are you talking about?" She cried out. "What did you do with Adrien?!"

"Um, Chloe, I don't know how to tell you this, but you were dreaming." Sabrina admitted.

"WHAT?!" Chloe shouted.

Suddenly, Chloe looked all around her bedroom and found out that she was in fact, dreaming. And she found out that Adrien wasn't even here to begin with. It was just another case of the mind playing tricks on mean old Chloe, and somehow, karma found a way to laugh again.

"You mean to tell me I've been kissing you all this time?!" shrieked Chloe.

"I'm afraid so Chloe," Sabrina nodded nervously before smiling, "Although, I never seen you kiss so good. That was sooooo much fun! Can we try it one more time, huh? Pleeeeeeeeease."

Unfortunately, the look that Sabrina saw in her face was nothing more than a mean angry scowl from Chloe.

She scowled so much that Chloe pushed Sabrina out of her room very gently and held the door long enough for her to speak to her friend's face:

"You're never sleeping over at my house again."

With that, Chloe shut the door at her friend's face and wen't back to sleep, leaving Sabrina all alone in a darkened hallway.

"What did I do?" Sabrina shouted to the door. "Was it because I forgot to save you the last piece of sushi?"

"GET OUT!" shouted Chloe.

"Yikes, I said I was sorry..." Sabrina muttered before finally leaving the Bourgeois residence in the middle of the night.

* * *

 **Ohhh man, I bet Chloe never expected that to happen to her. And to think she was gonna get Adrien all to herself. Yeah, right! Everyone knows that Adrienette is FO REAL! Better luck next time, Chloe. Although you're still pretty cute and sassy in my eyes.**

 **I think I didn't do too bad of a job here, but that's just me. What did all of you think?**

 **Feedbacks are appreciated and welcomed! Until next time, Warrior over and out! PEACE 4 REALS!**


End file.
